Kitittan
by einzel
Summary: After the embassy Bombing. Xeno phobia rears its ugly head and threatens people from both Vulcan and Terra. Those who interact with off worlders
1. Chapter 1

The journal was leather bound with well worn pages. One whose writing the reader was all too familiar with. The hands holding that said tome had been trembling slightly as she read the name and date at the end of the last entry. It seemed the tears got in the way and made it harder to focus. Setting the journal down on the coffee table. She raised her hands to wipe the tears away before turning her attention on where her guest sat with her daughter. Looking him in the eye. She whispered. "Why...?"

Beside their guest, her daughter sat on the couch, trying and failing to hold back her own tears. For as long as both women had known Soval. He had never outwardly displayed emotion. His only claim in that department, exhibiting a very severe demeanor that most Terran's found off putting. But to the few who regularly interacted with him, they could sense the deep sadness that seemed to radiate off him. She watched as he brought his attention from the journal back up to meet her eyes. She could see the pain in them. Her daughter had just wiped her eyes, unconsciously bringing her hand to brush her hair off her ear. Her Vulcan heritage unmistakable.

"Soval. This journal entry was written 14 months after dad died.. Why...?"

She whispered her request into the quiet of the room. "Ashaya?"

For the first time in her life. Genevieve witnessed what she thought was shame cross Soval's features as he lowered his eyes to the journal but didn't speak. She held her peace knowing he would answer, but only when he was ready. Off to Genies left, she heard her mother shift her position in her chair. Heard the catch in her breathing as she realized what her daughter had said. Soval moved his attention to Abigail. But still held his silence. Looking over, Genie saw that Abigail wanted to ask him but like her daughter and grand daughter, held her piece. Finally Soval rose to his feet, indicating the three ladies should follow. Scooping up the journal as he did. As they left the room. Genie saw Soval struggle as he went through the door. She, Katherine and Abigail followed him out of the room into a much larger room. Making his way across, he stepped through into the outside onto a veranda. Following. Genie looked around at the surrounding area and realized where she, her daughter and mother were beamed into. At the edge of the veranda, the vegetation was obviously tropical, and across the horizon, they could make out the ocean. The women traded looks as Soval stopped at the edge of the veranda and turned back to face them. Genie realized what he was struggling with was not just sadness, but grief.

Facing Genie. He raised his hand, looking into her eyes as he did. She understood and stepped forward. Taking the proffered hand and holding it up to her face. She closed her eyes as she felt him placing his fingers at the meld points. And opened her eyes in the space where their minds had joined. His face was still stoic, but after knowing him for most of her daughters life could see his grief more obvious.

In her mind, she could sense his thoughts as he shared them with her. She knew in his own way that he was answering her question. Letting the information flow and not fighting to try to understand it as it came, knowing that it would sort itself as it settled in her mind, she simply focused her attention on his eyes. She understood that he had kept a very heavy burden from her. One that would have torn her and her family apart more than it had been. There was a price for loyalty and in this moment Genie understood that despite his stance as an ambassador, he'd held Genies family in high regard.

"Ashayam. I hope that after all this, you may find it within you to forgive me for what I and your father had been forced to accomplish. The stakes were simply too high."

His voice ghosted within her mind, but she sent a burst of love through the bond.

"Its alright my love." She sensed her mind picking up what he'd shared and finally disseminating it.

"Tell me Genie. All those years ago when it was my time. Why did you help me with that need? I do not regret the daughter that resulted, but there were many opportunities to wed one of your own species. I have wanted to ask you why as well. You had shaken me to my core when you came into that room. I had preferred to die than to subject you to the shame of the blood fever."

"Because you were worthy Soval. I had admired you then. And you conducted your self better than any man that had vied for my hand. And it was necessary. If a child had resulted, so be it. I did not look upon it as rebellion towards my folks. I saw a real man in need and I wasn't impressed by any man that came before. I wanted your children as well."

As she spoke she saw what he had shared fall into place before her eyes. Soval understood she was comprehending what had been shared within the meld. Her father was still alive. Crippled. But alive none the less. Soval had hid him during the aftermath of the bombing, when it had been obvious that he was in danger from his own people. And she saw what he had shared with Soval in a meld. And she gasped. Terra Prime had been infiltrating Starfleet for a good number of years and their influence in daily operations and planning staggered her. In the information shared. Genie understood now why she and her mother and daughter had been suddenly beamed out of their home in the wee hours of the morning to find themselves sequestered some place safe. And it was obvious that they weren't the only ones. Soval watched her not saying anything, until her eyes focused back on him.

"I am truly sorry for holding this back from you and yours for so long, but we weren't able to act until two days ago. We will continue with the beam outs as long as we can. Then we will act. I must ask you to remain in this abode until called for. Do not leave even to go into the town for food. We will be back for you."

Reaching down. He touched her stomach.

"I have taken the liberty to leave you a gift before you were awakened. Cherish them as you have cherished Katherine."

Genies face lit up at that. Only Soval could bring happiness in the face of bad news. She thought. Reading her thoughts, Genie saw the smirk on his face. And couldn't help but be amused herself. Naughty Vulcan. That smirk only got darker.

"We wont be much longer Ashayam." He said. Then broke the meld. Then supported her as the shock made her unsteady for a moment. As soon as she was able to stand on her own. Soval stepped back, then gave Katherine a hug before nodding at Abigail.

"We wont be much longer for this place Mrs. Forrest. All three of you need to go through the journal. There is something for each of you there. As well as what is to come in the immediate future. I will return, no later than three days. There will be someone coming to see to your needs after I leave. But I need to go now."

Handing the journal to Genie as well as a communicator. Soval stepped clear of the three women and pressed a button on his own communicator. Disappearing in a flash. Genie stared at the spot where Soval had been. Then looked around at her surroundings.

They were standing on a veranda that over looked a large town. There was a harbor filled with vintage sailboats and yachts, and further out the three women could barely see a reef just under the water. Genie glanced at her mom and could tell she was captivated by the view. Looking over at her daughter. Katherine just stared awestruck. Even though it was a strange place they had ended up. The look the young teenager had on her face was priceless.

"Want to guess where we are?" Abigail had finally spoke.

"Polynesia?" "Hawaii?" Both Genie and Katherine's answer had the elder lady smile.

"I might have known." Abigail answered with a grin. Looking at Genie she went on. "Were on Papeete. I recognize this place. Me and your father came out here on vacation one year. The year before you were born."

Shaking her head with a rue full smile. And continuing.

"And just around the shoulder of the hill is the rest of the town and another harbor. Soval must have depended on Richard for ideas on how to handle an evacuation. And he ends up choosing a honeymoon destination. This is great. Too bad we cant go shopping Genie. You would have loved it here."

Genie giggled. Putting her hand up to her mouth trying to hide the guilty grin on her face, before looking up and around again. Katherine stared at her mother. Slightly mystified by her behavior. Genie noticed Katherines look, but it only made her even happier.

"Its ok sweetie. Your father and grandfather are definitely looking out for us. This would be the closest thing to a tolerant place to hide for a short while. Plus, Dad would know grandma would remember this place. And out here, no one would give a damn whether we have pointed ears and green blood." "What do you mean Mom?" Katherine asked.

"In the Oceans of this world, every Island is a cross roads. Everyone is going someplace. In a fashion. While they are very protective of what is theirs. They are hospitable to most every one from off island. They are a small microcosm of a larger world, there fore their resources are somewhat more limited. That being said. They have to be more open to what is available outside the boundaries of their world. So for a while, we should be safe."

Katherine nodded at her moms answer as she took in the scenery. The three stood there taking in the greenery, the town at the bottom of that hill from their house, and the endlessness of the blue ocean that filled the scene to the horizon. Turning, they made their way back into the bungalow and taking seats in the common room. Genie looked down at the journal she still held, and pondered. whether to read on. Looking around at her mother and daughter. She decided.

"Katherine. You start. We'll each read off a page. Then if something's worth discussing. We'll go over it. This way we wont be hogging it from each other." Katherine reached out and took it. Opened it up and scanned through it. Going back to the first page. She began.

* * *

Notes:

This is a work in progress and deviates from canon at the time of the Vulcan Embassy bombing and beyond. The actions of Terra Prime and other xenophobic factions on not just Terra but Vulcana Rheager, Tellar Prime and Andoria have shown they can be tenacious little shits.

Anyone want to guess which town on Papeete that would be?


	2. 2147

2147

 _She had just a graduated from High School a few days before when her dad had called her from his office and asked to meet him at their favorite restaurant on the water. Shortly after ward. She and her mom had arrived and found him at one of the tables looking out over the bay. She could just make out Angel Island to the northwest and could just see the town of Sausalito just beyond. Looking up from his PADD, he got up and kissed both mother and daughter before seating them. Resuming his seat. He relaxed with them, and visited a short while before addressing Genie._

 _"Well. Its official now. Our baby is all grown up and ready to tackle the world with her bare hands. I want to know if you're still fighting butterflies."_

 _He led with a grin. Genie just shook her head._

 _"You have no idea Dad. It was nice just relaxing, but for the life of me I hadn't made up my mind. Yet."_

 _Max and Abigail smiled. They remembered when they were just starting out themselves. Abigail spoke up next._

 _"Honey we do understand. Being unsure is quite normal so we aren't going to pressure you into launching. I cant really be much help on this since I married your dad right out of high school. I never really have been on my own, having Max close by was a big help for me, but your wanting to go straight out. Just remember you still have a home and we'll be right with you on what ever decision you come to."_

 **As Katherine read off her chosen page. Genie thought back to those years back just after graduating high school. The few weeks before she made up her mind to go into the MACO. It had been a reconstituted command whose service was specifically in the defense of earth. Being combinations of the special services of the major countries that had constituted the charter members of United Earth. In a fashion the MACO had come into its own identity by the time she'd enlisted. Serving a basic enlistment of two years, six months. She had been initially irked when she found her self Stationed in the San Francisco area. But had had to admit it was nice being close to her folks. Many a time when she was off duty, would find her at her parents. On occasion Ambassador Soval would be an invited guest and they would spend the time into the wee hours of the morning discussing or arguing over anything. Maxwell had to admit that it almost looked like a blood feud at times, the MACO and the Ambassador joined battle in his living room. Genie asked her dad at one time if she'd gone too far with the extent of her disagreements with Soval. Maxwell had responded with an evil grin and told her not at all.**

 **"Vulcans thrive on debate sweetie. You've given him some of the best challenges he could ever have in his off time. So have at it."**

 **Genie had been slightly surprised at her fathers words, but went ahead and carried on as before. She also couldn't help it but had to admit, she was feeling attracted to the grumpy old Vulcan as the press and her fellow MACO's had taken to calling him. When the time of her enlistment was nearing she suddenly found herself summoned to the consulate in Sausalito. It was during her off duty time, so she wasn't going out of a sense of duty. When she got there, she'd found herself shown into an office and was asked to wait. She hadn't been alone too long when a security officer came in with warm drinks. After setting them down on the desk. He'd turned to her and said Soval would be seeing her soon. She then asked why she'd been called in, only to be told that the Ambassador had need to speak to her. Then left. Genie sat there for the next twenty minutes wondering if this was revenge for all the arguments she had had with him at her fathers** **home. Presently. Soval had finally arrived and joined her for tea.**

 **"I understand T'Sai that you will be changing professions soon. Have you made any plans for the future?" He started off.**

 **"No Osu. I was planning to out process from the MACO's, then spend time with my family. And if the chance presented itself, maybe have another argument with you, if your so inclined to come."**

 **Genie had known Soval for most of her life, and it appeared that she detected the look of amusement that appeared in his eyes as she answered in fluent Vulcan. Noted the slight softening of the facial features. Genie had known for years that somehow Soval had developed a soft spot for her, if one could call it that. Needless to say. She knew she was on the same level as her father with Soval. And it felt satisfying.**

 **Listening to Katherine continue to read. She mused further. That visit to the Consulate was the strangest she had ever experienced.**

 **"In the coming months I will have need for some assistance, if you wish to indulge a crusty old Vulcan this once. It will involve going to my home world, and you would have the priviledge of visiting my clans holdings. I offer this now so you can make arrangements to take advantage of this opportunity. Before you go on with your life as it may."**

 **Genie had smiled at this. Telling him she would be glad to consider it. Watching him nod. The conversation then steered elsewhere. Twenty minutes later. She bid him farewell and left to enjoy the rest of her day. When she'd seen her father a few days later. She'd mentioned the conversation with Soval. To which he nodded with a smile and encouraged her to take him up on the offer.**

 **She'd gone back home to the barracks afterwards and as she was getting ready for bed, it occurred to her, that it was the first time she'd seen Soval's face ever smile. Smiling herself, she'd bedded down and crashed out.**

 **Her attention was caught when she noticed both her daughter and mother looked at her. Realizing it was now her turn to read, and not even remembering a word of what Katherine had read, she admitted a bit sheepishly that her attention had been else where. Katherine was a bit put out, but passed her the journal and showed her where she'd left off. Abigail mentioned something about wool gathering but didn't say anything else.**


	3. 2147journal entry

_Information to date of Kitittan. 15 August 2135, by Maxwell Forrest. Information Only. No status as present._

 _Class M planet with 5 moons, 4th planet in a binary system, nine light months from Sector 001 to Galactic spinward._

 _Formerly listed in the Vulcan data base, but withdrawn from all archives for no logical reason. Had been settled_

 _250 years ago by a sentient race fleeing strife on their former homeworld. Very little remains of this civilization at_

 _this time. So far. Very little has been found to determine whether it is known by all races in the Coalition planets,_

 _it appears to have been known by a very select few and grudgingly at that. Ships have unexplainably vanished with_

 _out trace near this system. Starfleet itself had sent out an investigative group, but according to reports, nothing of_

 _significant value has been found. Last investigation had been conducted by 13 Group under command of Commodore_

 _Jarvis Spinrad with the ships Bleifrei, Watonga, Exeter and T'Ban. Other than finding the remains of the previous_

 _mentioned civilization on the Western continent, no recent indications of inhabitation has been found._

 _Recommendation had been made to establish a joint colony here at the conclusion of Group 13's investigatory_

 _mission. But as far as is known. It had been considered. Then shelved. A more pressing concern being the_

 _formation of xeno-phobic factions on both Terra of Sol and Vulcana Rheagor trying to undermine the stability_

 _of the Coalition. There is an asteroid outpost at the La Grange 5 point of the planet and its primary moon that has_

 _been used by several boomer family's over the years. This moonlet was found to be rich in base minerals and_

 _unsurprisingly, several of the boomer's had capitalized on selling and transporting for Starfleet and other deep_

 _space consortiums. The fact that no corporate entities or planetary governing body within 50 light years has_

 _made an attempt to annex this very valuable system is nothing short of extraordinary. By all appearances, this_

 _system may remain an unremarked location. And that's the way we should prefer it._

 **Genie stopped reading the entry at the end of the page. Then flipping back to the previous page compared the text. The context was**

 **completely different. Reading over it again. She was curious.**

 **The previous pages and the ones after this entry remained on a consistent thread, but it seemed this was dropped right in the middle of it. Very Odd Dad. She thought. Continuing on, she read the next three pages, then stopped. And looked at her mother.**

 **"Mom. Isn't it strange, that one page entry was placed in the middle? Most of this is day by day entries. The only thing odd is that it continues for 14 months after Dad died. I'm sure Soval will answer it. But what he shared in the meld wasn't enough for some reason."**

 **"Why Honey? Sometimes melds are multi- level. Your thoughts are probably focusing on one small part of it. Its also been soon after you melded with him, so it probably hasn't fallen into place."**

 **Genie looked at her mom in surprise. "How do you know that mom? Melding is one of the secrets that Vulcans do not share."**

 **"Your father had melded with Soval several times. When their was a need to share a lot in the shortest amount of time. He used to tell me it was a bit annoying when he would keep recalling things after one of those meldings for days after ward. I wouldn't worry about it. And your right. There doesn't seem to be much in there as he said, so I would narrow our reading down to the last entries. From the embassy bombing to where it ends."**

 **Genie considered Abigail's words, then nodded. When she skimmed through it earlier and noticed the discrepancy in the dates. She'd not paid attention to the text. She still felt pained when she recalled the day they were told that Maxwell had died in the embassy bombing. It was certainly a relief to find out he was still alive. As she turned the pages to towards the end of the journal. She wondered how Soval was fairing**


	4. Recovery

_**Recovery**_

 _Soval stood on the bridge of the Vulcan cruiser T'Khal. After speaking with the captain. He simply observed the activity on the bridge. The ship responded to the more recent orders as the followed the curve around of the earth. Its orbit taking it close to the atmosphere as they scanned for their targets. The captain softly gave orders on the com to the transporter room as they passed over a spot that held the life signs they were looking for. The Captain looked over at Soval and reported they would be finished with this run in fifteen minutes. They had been doing these recovery missions for the past three days trying to beam as many people as they could who they knew had been endangered by the group known as Terra Prime. Terra Prime had gradually been gaining control of the earth and Star Fleet and had started a gradual program of eradicating people and organizations who'd been associating with off worlders and non human species. In days. The situation had changed. EarthGov issued an order to all law enforcement bodies to arrest and detain a long list of people who did not support Terra Primes ideals and were known to be open to relations with other species. Abigail, Katherine and Genie were part of the first ones beamed off the planet from their home and sent to a temporary refuge. Not for the first time Soval was hopeful that the island they were sent to had the capacity for so many people they needed to shelter. Soval heard the First Officer report that the recovery was successful and that the course was laid in to beam in to the island sanctuary and progress on another run. The Captain verified and ordered it and everyone were poised watching the view screen as the first ships under the command of crews loyal to the new regime began to affect pursuit. Only three ships to transport and the High Command wont send anymore let alone allow the Andorians to assist. Soval's thoughts were dark as he watched one of the smaller EDF craft over take and line up for a firing run from astern. The camera facing rear ward on the top part of the propulsion ring showed the now hostile ship now dead astern, sensors showed the small Star Fleet vessel had its weapons powered up, but for some unexplainable reason hadn't fired. Knowing that they were almost finished with transferring people from where they were in danger to sanctuary, they held their course and continued. The smaller ship gradually gained on the larger Vulcan cruiser. The helmsman of the smaller vessel was not prepared when the Vulcan Captain with out warning called for all stop and reverse course. The smaller ship shot past the larger one narrowly missing a collision. As they shot past, The Vulcan called for weapons hot, targeting the smaller ship. Two particle weapons beams disabled the smaller vessels engines leaving them crippled. Calling for the transporter to send down the refugees to the sanctuary. The big cruiser hung in space as the transporter chief sent down all people they had just recovered. In fifteen minutes they had transported down 400 people onto the little island. Before the Captain called again to resume forward movement. The ship had settled further in space towards earth during this dead stop and they made no move to a higher orbit, but continued their course. Ahead. They observed the smaller Star Fleet ship now being attended by another. Its course showed it would gradually spiral down into the atmosphere. So the new comer was trying to retrieve the crew._

 _"Beam all crew off both those ships and hold them in the buffer, transporter chief. Stand by for coordinates."_

 _Surprised at the Captains newest order. Soval held his silence, aware that the Captain had an idea. Confirmation came in that the order was carried out. The Captain acknowledged the chief and continued scanning for something. He seemed to find what he needed. Calling for the transporter chief to beam at the coordinates sent. It wasn't long before scanners showed the complements of both smaller ships suddenly appearing at Star Fleet headquarters as they passed over head. Ahead of the T'Khal, the ship that they had disabled showed signs of brushing atmo. A slight nimbus of super heated plasma starting to form around the hull. Its intended rescue ship hung slightly above. Its fate delayed for a bit longer. The Captain ordered to resume course for one more retrieval run. Soval noted the satisfied tone in his voice as they continued on their way. To sternward, could be seen another group of Starfleet ships, trying to over take the larger ship as it made another intricate maneuver after another, lining up to align over the beam out points. The Captain looked over at Soval._

 _"This will have to be the last run. We just got word. Two of the NX Class ships have entered this system and while we can easily best them. They will still be able to damage us grievously. We have almost all targets acquired."_

 _Soval nodded in acknowledgement, keeping his attention on the view screen. He could only hope that the little sanctuary in the Pacific wasn't discovered until transport could be arranged. And being thankful that the number of people at risk were not a staggering number. Sorak came up beside Soval and reported._

 _"Osu. I have just been informed the Consulates in New Berlin, Melbourne and Sausalito have been locked down. All safety protocols have been implemented and all personnel have been evacuated. There was a group of our security forces pinned down at Sausalito, but they were removed before there were too many losses, we were able to remove the de_ _ad as well."_

 _A wave of sadness seemed to come over the bridge, even though they all remained focused on their jobs. Retribution was sure after this. That was certain. V'Shar would not rest. Soval's thoughts were dark as he watched the movements on screen. The view screen showing a schematic of the three ships courses as they zig zagged their way above Terra's serene looking surface._

 _Soval had turned and nodded to the aide then_

 _resumed observing the bridge crew carrying on._

 _Shortly the Captain turned to speak to him._

 _"We've completed our run Ambassador. The transports are in place over Papeete and have started beam outs. Do you have the coordinates available for the group you needed beamed straight away?"_

 _"Already in the possession of the transporter chief. Commence the next stage Captain. And Thank you."_

 _The Captain bowed and turned back to his duties. Soval turned and left the bridge with the aide trailing him. As they proceeded down the hall, he palmed his communicator and made a call._

 _"Yes?" The feminine voice inquired._

 _"Genevieve, this is Soval. Grab everything that is yours and stand close to Abigail and Katherine. Beam out is in five minutes. Be ready Ashayam."_

 _"Received Soval. Genie Out."_

 _Returning the communicator to his pocket, they proceeded down the hall. As they made their way to the transporter room. He noted that life was going to be a bit unlogical for a lot of people for a long time. He had known for a long time he had spent far too much time among the humans, if their human emotions and humor had worn off on him. Reaching the transporter room. He found the place an organized bedlam as people were transported onboard in groups of fifteen or less. As soon as they were reconstituted on the pads, they were escorted off down the corridor, only to have another group beam in. Soval and the aide stood off to the side next to the console and waited. Precisely four minutes later Genevieve, Katherine and Abigail appeared, standing facing each other in a tight hug, what few valuables they had clutched between them. Moving quickly. Soval quickly moved up and ushered them off the Pad and out the door to head down the hallway. Of the three, it appeared Katherine was the more disoriented of the three. Picking her up and carrying her. He moved them down the hall quickly. Not stopping until he reached the state room. Getting them settled in. He reached out and pulled Genie close to him and whispered. "Just a little while longer." She smiled, gave him a kiss and let him go with a nod._


	5. Mission

_Information to date of Kitittan. 15 August 2135, by Maxwell Forrest. Information Only. No status as present._

 _Class M planet with 5 moons, 4th planet in a binary system, nine light months from Sector 001 to Galactic spinward._

 _Formerly listed in the Vulcan data base, but withdrawn from all archives for no logical reason. Had been settled_

 _250 years ago by a sentient race fleeing strife on their former homeworld. Very little remains of this civilization at_

 _this time. So far. Very little has been found to determine whether it is known by all races in the Coalition planets,_

 _it appears to have been known by a very select few and grudgingly at that. Ships have unexplainably vanished with_

 _out trace near this system. Starfleet itself had sent out an investigative group, but according to reports, nothing of_

 _significant value has been found. Last investigation had been conducted by 13 Group under command of Commodore_

 _Jarvis Spinrad with the ships Bleifrei, Watonga, Exeter and T'Ban. Other than finding the remains of the previous_

 _mentioned civilization on the Western continent, no recent indications of inhabitation has been found._

 _Recommendation had been made to establish a joint colony here at the conclusion of Group 13's investigatory_

 _mission. But as far as is known. It had been considered. Then shelved. A more pressing concern being the_

 _formation of xeno-phobic factions on both Terra of Sol and Vulcana Rheagor trying to undermine the stability_

 _of the Coalition. There is an asteroid outpost at the La Grange 5 point of the planet and its primary moon that has_

 _been used by several boomer family's over the years. This moonlet was found to be rich in base minerals and_

 _unsurprisingly, several of the boomer's had capitalized on selling and transporting for Starfleet and other deep_

 _space consortiums. The fact that no corporate entities or planetary governing body within 50 light years has_

 _made an attempt to annex this very valuable system is nothing short of extraordinary. By all appearances, this_

 _system may remain an unremarked location. And that's the way we should prefer it._

 _Addendum 1: September 9, 2153. With Seditious elements of Terra Prime, Pouze Terra, Earde Erste and other extremist groups combining their forces and talent. They have made frightening progress in seizing or influencing key areas of EarthGov, Star Fleet, and at last count: Four human Colonies: Centauri, Ptelemenon, Axanar 3, and Barnard's. All outside the boundaries of Sector 001. Need must be presented for the sanctuary of those individuals who are at risk from the actions of these xeno-phobic factions. From what myself and my contacts have witnessed. This is a throwback to the times of the War of Twilight. That time period after World War 3, when Colonel Philip Green took a page out of the program of a previous World War and instituted Nazi programs. Adding another chapter of misery and suffering the likes the Nazi's could only fantasize about. By the actions of Terra Prime. My daughter and grand daughter are now at risk, and my sons are now estranged from my family. Never to return. A small group of ships has been sent back to Kitittan to establish a base for which we can work. To circumstances beyond my control. I will no longer be able to return to Terra. For the present time, I can only direct and plan these unsanctioned activities with the assistance of what few allies we have. And pray that I have a family to bring home._

 ** _Settled in the state room. Genie and her mother and daughter had finally had a chance to relax. Genie had pored through the journal while Abigail conversed with Katherine._** **Listening to the two she found herself thinking back all those years ago. Thinking of what happened while she'd been with Soval. It was three weeks after she walked out of EarthGov's San Francisco office. Now a civilian again after a basic enlistment under her belt. Staying at her parents after her father made mention of saving credits by closing out her apartment. She'd been with her mom, after meeting the Admiral for lunch that day. This time at a pocket Imbiss on the San Francisco waterfront. The conversation was light, but something had been niggling at the back of her mind. Mother and daughter were on their way to Golden Gate Park on the Ring Way. Turning to Abigail when she realized what was bothering her. She'd said. "I'm kinda surprised Mom. After all these weeks, you should be bothering me to get on with my life, but you and dad aren't. What's up?"**

 **Abigail simply smiled at her and replied by mentioning a conversation they'd had with Soval a few weeks before she had out processed from the service.**

 **"He said not to be too hard on you dear. Where you're going is going to be rough. And for me. I don't mind enjoying having my baby close to home for a little while longer. Soval's making good on his promise for you. You already have a good command of Vulcan so I would imagine he has it mind to make you an aide by this internship. So don't worry too much Honey."**

 **She'd replied. "Ok." And they went on to enjoy their outing. After coming home and getting settled in. She was surprised to find her father there with Soval. Instead of a heated discussion. Abigail and Genevieve both were surprised to find both men conversing quietly in the living room. Sitting to face out the sliding glass door looking out across the small valley towards the Bay. Maxwell had twisted around to see who it was and waved them in to join them. Abigail had gone to sit next to her husband while Genie took a chair across from Soval but still had a view out the window. Looking on the table. Genie noted the bottle that sat unopened on it and wondered what the occasion was. For tonite though. It appeared that all the elder folk wanted to do was spend time visiting about their day. Starfleet and other concerns were off the table. Listening in. Genie couldn't help but relax. She began to realize that whatever Soval had tasked of her. The possibility of being away for years was very much real and Soval was allowing this time. For that nite. Genie was glad that she didn't have to argue with him. He was seeming to be content with their company.**

 **She remembered being somewhat tired that evening. And the drink she'd been given was quite good, though had a way of sneaking up on you. She'd simply sat there with her attention on her parents and their guest, slowly starting to daydream. When Soval had turned to her.**  
 **"Tsai. Would du spo' tor fai-tor i' ra nam-tor i ma svi' kashek na' du, tor sailau me tor Vuhlkansu?"**

 **His question had literally woke her up.**

 **"Ha osu. I would spo' ik maut mau."**

 **Her reply was fluid. Almost second nature. Very fluent. Her reaction seemed to have pleased him. But he turned back to Max.**

 **"Could you make sure she is ready to leave by 1400. Tomorrow? She can beam directly up from here. If you wish."**

 **Max had nodded at Soval's request. Soval then turned to Genie. She could tell the softness in his eyes was for her. Raising his hand. He said.**

 **"I dungi hau k' thee t'sai. Ish-veh nam-tor weht dau-bosh."**

 **She regarded his hand. Then with a grin she'd nodded and submitted to a meld. She recalled it was the first time she had seriously melded, and had looked forward to it. She almost considered it a rite of passage since she had her attention pointed to the stars and other races instead of staying on earth. As some of her fathers peers and their children expected of her. She came out of her musings. And listened to her daughter for a moment. Katherine was the product of that internship. She knew a lot about Vulcans before leaving earth on that trip. What Soval had underestimated on that tenure on Vulcan was his time had approached earlier than he'd planned. Genie realized at the time, what was going on and had stepped up. Even when Soval had told her to leave, she'd told him that she'd regarded him as better than any man she would find. Then submitted to the fires with him. She came out of it sore and barely able to move. But very satisfied. She also came out of the fires bonded to him. It was amusing when during one of the trips they had made together. Soval had taken her to his clan home outside Ra'al. While he had been engaged in business with the clan matriarch, the elder Lady had sensed something about Soval, and had had him submit to a meld. Turning to Genie, she had also had her thoughts. She had withdrew her hand from Genie's head in surprise and asked how that had been possible. Soval had also been shocked, but had deferred to Genie on a decision to break it. Which she refused. Genie had felt a sense of happiness on realizing she shared a bond. She had been very pleased to realize she now had a man worthy of her. And prior to their return to earth had found herself in the early stages of pregnancy.**

 **" Soval. Kal-tor kal-tor nash kan fai-tor its wuh'rak esh fi' its sa-mekh ha-kel panu."**

 **Her words had both Soval and his Matriarch surprised. But they acquiesced. So for the next seven monthes, she resided at Soval's clan home, and inadvertently become a guinea pig on account of her child being a hybrid. Soval had ensured that her internship had continued while her pregnancy progressed. He had also notified Max to bring Abigail to Vulcan on urgent business. She giggled at the memory of her fathers reaction when he and her mother went to her assigned rooms and found her in the condition she was in. To say that he was livid was an understatement. It was the only time she had ever seen her father want to kill someone. But she had watched him get his fury under control. Soval and Genie had explained the circumstances behind it. Which Max had a hard time understanding. Only when the clans head Reldai had finally taken Max and Abigail aside and confirmed what his daughter and suitor had tried to explain, did he finally settle down.**

 **"You say you lost all control? And my daughter just happened to be there?" Max asked.**

 **"Yes dad. That's what happened. But I stepped up to him and offered myself, not out of fear or obligation. I was willing. So are you ready to be a grand father again?"**

 **Max almost fainted when he heard that. But taking Abigail and spending some time alone in guest quarters to take in what they'd found out. It was a few hours before anyone ever saw them again. Gradually Max had finally been able to accept it. But had taken Soval aside and asked to explain everything concerning the Plak-tow. By the time Soval had finished. Max couldn't help but be impressed with his daughter. The news still had him shaking his head. But he couldn't help but be relieved as well. Some of the Admirals had been pressuring him to have Genie marry one of their sons. This little development had just taken her off the table.** **Thinking back on this. She had no regrets. Katherines soft but musical voice and inquisitive nature was a joy to be around. She had taken more towards her Vulcan genes, and Genie couldn't imagine those elfin features transferring to a child fathered by any other, let alone a human. As she watched her Katherine being a joy to her mother. She thought on what the journal had revealed.**

 **She now understood why there were two offset entries buried in the pages like they had. This transgression to commit genocide had become a cancer and had been going on longer than she, or her parents had been alive. Almost back to first contact. The more Max had uncovered. The more serious it had been revealed to be. She had realized that the embassy bombing had been more than the Romulans trying to set up a false flag attack. It had been a contract hit. The later pages of the journal had shown her that three others who had been involved with Max in this undercover investigation had died in that bombing, leaving little doubt that the various groups were collaborating with each other. All she knew. Due to her actions in becoming a mother, she was now off the front lines. It was one of the things about Vulcan culture that was traditional but effective. She was now of Vulcan. So she never fought it. She continued poring through the journal, watching her Katherine, and regarding the door, hoping Soval would step through. It appeared that Colonel Green's legacy was still alive.**


	6. Sector 001 2 light minutes to Spinward

Deep space was black. Save the light of distant stars. Other than the flotilla hanging in space, there was nothing to be seen. Seventeen ships guarded by three Vulcan heavy cruisers. They had gathered at this location three days after the daring raid on Terra of Sol and waited. Gradually over the course of a day the ships gathered there. Already several boomers had arrived, taken on refugees and were dispatched towards the coordinates provided. In nine monthes, the would arrive at the Kitittan system. As the flotilla had transferred passengers to the slower freighters. The emptied ships would assume a station keeping status and carry out picket duty, running weapons hot. Ready to defend the remaining loaded ships. By the fourth or fifth day. 2/3ds of the passengers transferred to ECS ships whose captains were sympathetic to these people plight as well as a promise from the Vulcans to be compensated upon arrival at Kitittan. Three more days and the majority of the refugees had been sent off to Kitittan. The flotilla had been joined with an Andorian Kumari Class fighter named the Zh'Endt. Its captain requested a meet with the captains of the flotilla. It was no accident it had reported in at that time, with the Flotilla having called a convocation of leadership onboard the T'Khal. Soval had been made aware of the Andorian ships arrival, however. Not being required to attend the meeting had sequestered himself away in his stateroom with his A'duna, ko-fu, and ko-mekh svi' to-gav.

Soval had ensured that his only daughter had not been neglected in her education, and surprisingly for a Vulcan/Human hybrid, had taken to the pursuit of the disciplines and logic like a natural. Something Genie was very proud of. Both father and daughter were kneeling on pillows facing each other in a corner of the room. The lights had been turned down so they could focus on the candle on the low table in front of them. Genie and Abigail had taken up residence on the couch across the room from them and while Abigail went through the journal. Genie lay back against the arm rest on her side of the couch with her head resting against the wall. She was so tired, it had surprised her that she had been wound up tight. She was glad they were in a safe place for now. She had subconsciously been absorbing what she'd learned in the meld, and despite herself, couldn't help feeling grim.

There was one item though that had her on the verge of giggling again. She thought back to when they had been at their home on Songbird Lane, back in San Francisco. One moment they had been sitting down to enjoy tea. Daughter, mother and grandmother. The next moment they found themselves in a transport chamber with three Vulcan's quickly ushering them off the pads, being escorted down the hall, deposited put in a stateroom. One of the Vulcans telling them to simply be patient. Then left leaving the three women looking at each other in bewilderment. Having no sense of time or a timepiece, they had no idea how long they were in there. They had been in that room long enough to roost in the chairs shortly succumbing to sleep. During that time. Genie had sensed that someone was melded with her. It wasn't unpleasant, but when she woke up later, she had the strange feeling that something different had occurred in her body. Soval had confirmed something happened when he told her she had been implanted.

"lu did du vishitaya wuh shom t' wuh embryos soval?" She had asked him before He'd settled down with his daughter in meditation. He had simply raised an eyebrow at her. Then moved his eyes to look at Katherine. When Katherine had proceeded to close her eyes and focus. He looked back at Genie and told her when they had been sleeping that first day just after being beamed out of their home.

"We had been surprised that you had ovulated so many during my time. The geneticist is still researching this anomaly. Because it simply should not have happened. And to answer your question. There were five more altogether after Katherine was conceived. We saved them because you may have felt the need to give them a chance at life. And seeing your previous reaction tells me that we were correct in this assumption."

His explanation made Genie very happy, and she did not miss the darkening in his eyes. As he turned back to face his daughter and continue his meditation. Genie had gone over and kissed him before resuming her seat beside Abigail and relaxing.

"You seem awful happy about this Honey." Her mother noted without taking her eyes off the journal. A slight note of amusement in her demeanor. Genie considered for a moment. Then answered. "I have reason to be happy Mom. And no regrets."

"I'm not judging you honey. I am actually quite happy for you. You found a man who is more honest, loyal and quite the equal with you. Yes...…" She then took her attention off the journal to regard her daughter. "I am not unaware of those discussions you two got involved in. It used to entertain your father to no end. You never would back down, and I think because of that he has respected you. I'm looking forward to being a grandmother again. I would also be curious how you dumped so many eggs in one go." Genie frowned at that. But didn't say any thing. Then settled down. Watching her daughter and A'Duna. After two hours, the meditation session ended. Soval rose from his kneeling position picking up the cushion as he went. Looking over at Genie, then down to Katherine. He watched as she leaned over to blow out the candle. Then rose to join him. They stood together for a moment, then turned toward the couch.

 _ **-A'Duna would you walk with me?-**_

Soval spoke to Genie through the bond. Genie opened one eye. Glanced over at her mother who shooed her on. Then got up and joined Soval. While the bonded pair headed for the door, Katherine joined Abigail on the couch. Flopping down on the unoccupied end to her grandmother's amusement.


	7. Why?

Why?

Chapter Text

 **-You are exhausted. Do you wish to lay down?**

The words ghosted through her mind as they walked down the corridor. They hadn't gone very far when Soval came up to a door to their right and opened it, ushering Genie through before closing it and locking it. Genie didn't hesitate, but turned into her A'duna's arms and enjoyed when his arms caged her in.

 **-Just hold me.**

Was all she said as she melted against him. Picking her up. He moved over to a couch and sat down cradling her close. She curled up in his lap and sighed. Quite happy to be held. They didn't say anything, just held each other, enjoying the closeness. Through the bond, they shared what had been transpiring while they had been apart.

 **-I would answer why but it is more involved than hiding your father and aiding in the establishment of an unsanctioned colony. I would tell you of happenings closer to our worlds than this.**

 **-Ashaya. I will be content to see my father again and when things settle down, the question will answer itself with his help. What you have shared in the meld has been overwhelming. I will be content to know what is next.**

Soval and Genie were entwined together by now, not willing to break apart. Feeling sleepy. Genie felt her self relaxing even more knowing she was safe. She faded off to sleep to Soval's amusement. Holding her close, he put his head down into her shoulder, breathing in the fragrance of her hair. He himself had no need to sleep just then, but was content to cherish his chosen mate. In all these years despite the surprise that a bond had formed, he never regretted this joining. No other human had been so satisfyingly challenging a friend as Genevieve turned out to be. In caring for her and their daughter, he found it actually gave him more motivation for the operations he had been privy to since stepping up to help her father. As he held her. He could sense the faint whispers of their unborn children as they developed. He felt very pleased. For him it was not the first time. He'd become aware of Katherine when she was in utero at three weeks. These children were recently implanted only three days ago, and were already appearing. Soval didn't say anything to Genie about it knowing she also would notice in a few days. Knowing the follow up operations would be harrowing. He simply focused on pleasing his A'duna. Despite the Vulcan propensity to go days without sleep. He found himself nodding off with her.

"Grandma, where did Sa-mekh and Ko-mekh go?" Katherine's question startled Abigail where she'd been completely lost in the journal.

"Their fine Kath. They're spending time together. So we wont see them for a while." She answered as she resumed reading.

As time passed and Soval and Genie remained indisposed. Abigail with Katherine eventually drifted off to sleep themselves. With grand daughter snuggled in tight to Gramma. Abigail had cradled the young ladies head tenderly. She had learned early to guard her thoughts when Katherine was an infant, since being part Vulcan, infants would initiate telepathic bonds with any adult that held them. It had gotten progressively easier as Katherine got older. Over that time grandmother and grand daughter had formed a close bond to where they could almost communicate. It almost made Genie jealous on occasion, but those feeling didn't last long. Not when she was having too much fun with life. Katherine at fourteen had displayed a maturity far beyond her years if one wanted to compare her with human adolescents. There had been a concern amongst the adults about her becoming lonely with the absence of children of the same age. But so far Katherine had appeared to take things in stride. She seemed to thrive better in the presence of adults so despite even Soval's concerns, they had all decided to take things in stride and see what happened next. This detail, Soval had deferred to his A'dun's optimism. It was far easier and a lot more pleasant to simply watch his daughter enjoy life.

Three more days the flotilla had stayed at those coordinates. When the last ECS boat had finally warped away to Kitittan. The commanders summoned Soval and the rest of the leadership and the real work started. It was this day that Soval stood in the assembly with his A'dun beside him. With his daughter flanking him opposite and his family was recognized. There would be no hiding these unions any longer. Terra Prime had unwittingly unleashed a dragon.


	8. Chapter 8: Personal journal entry

**Personal journal entry of Amanda Cole. Corporal, MACO. Assigned NX-01 Enterprise**

* * *

30 January, 2157.

This is pointless. Our government wants to rule the universe, yet still wants to send out on a goodwill tour? How two faced is that? I'm thankful my family had gone off world before all this craziness started with the implementation of the Geneva Directives. So none of them are liquidated because of me. The simple fact that I serve on the only Star Fleet vessel that has had more contact and interaction with non-human species than any other boat. And because of this, my family is considered polluted?

Am very glad we hadn't taken on very many rotational staff, so this ship still has many of the original crew aboard. Currently we are enroute to Risa, after a nine month voyage. We are definitely looking forward to liberty. I've heard talk of some folks wanting to bail once we make orbit but also talk of people saying to stand fast. I'm worried because any move you make could also be your last. Ever since T'Pol and Tripp went missing, everyone has been on edge and I'm sure this has been Captain Archers excuse to remain out here to look for them instead of returning to Earth. Once we get back, its very possible we wont be leaving in a manner we wont prefer.

I wish I could disappear, just up and leave. But the damn "ghosts" seem to know when someone is ready to bolt. This even has Malcolm frustrated on who these political enforcers are. The only indication of anything happening would be a notation in the activity log of an air lock being used and an electronic head count revealing two or three less souls aboard. I honestly hope the captain has something in mind when we get to Risa

* * *

 **Message to Starfleet Command, from NAF 318. Terrapin. Cpt Terrance**

Status of Enterprise: Ship was discovered adrift three weeks after arrival at Risa. All systems stripped, crew not accounted for. Small "memorial" discovered arrayed on the bridge consisting of the heads of all nine operatives who had been planted to enforce the new directives.

Sensor and data logs on board were discovered to be wiped clean. Ship was on emergency power when found. All antimatter fuel had been removed with everything of value. Ship little more than a hulk. A bit odd that above shown journal was left in personal quarters on a PADD. While condition of ship appears to have been the result of a hurried salvage operation. Should not be excluded that who ever put this ship in this condition may back for more salvage. To that end a small scout has been left in the area concealed in an asteroid cluster several parsecs away with proximity's emplaced at various points along Enterprise's hull.

* * *

 **KDF303-Taggeden. Shadowing the Florent Cluster**.

"Captain. I have a contact three parsecs out from Enterprise. They're hiding in that group asteroids. Have no idea if we've been made yet."

The elder Vulcan sitting center seat on the bridge faced the screen taking in what was shown. A small cluster of rocks highlighted with the target object hard against one of the larger erratic's. Off to port, Enterprises location was a bright dot off to the lower left of the screen. The helmsman of the Taggeden had come out of warp and after cutting power, allowed the ship to drift along while the rest of the bridge crew did a full sweep of the surrounding area. They had quickly discovered the hidden scout ship not five minutes after dropping out of warp. Everyone held their silence awaiting for the captain.

"Have the following ships hailed us yet Comm?"

"No one Sir"

"Continue radio silence, keep an eye on that anomalous ship. Power down what we need so they wont suspect us."

The bridge crew complied with their orders. Soon the ship was ready to look like a hole in space to any ships sensors.

"Very well, Stand to action stations, be ready to engage. We'll angle towards them when they are blind, and see if we can take him with out a fight. Have transporter at the ready. First Officer..."

"Yes Sir?"

"How large is the complement on a ship that small?"

The man considered the question a moment. "I would hazard around 25 Sir."

"Good. This makes it easier." Said the captain. "Do we have an empty cargo bay? We'll come in on top of them, and beam them out of their ship, then anesthetize them. Instead of one derelict, we'll have two birds to tow back. Helm make ready an intercept and come out less than a kilometer from their stern, have transporters at the ready."

Finished speaking The captain. waited til those instructions were carried out, then gave the order. Taggeden leapt to warp. And came out behind the small earth vessel. The transporter chief locked on to every life sign he could find and cargo bay two became an instant prison. The first prisoners were already collapsing from the anesthetic gas before the last ones materialized. The little ship hadn't been un-manned two minutes when the first security teams beamed aboard and cased the ship. After verifying that the ship was now empty. A small team started forensics on the ships computer. While the small Vulcan contingent began interrogating the crew. The whole procedure lasted three hours, while the prisoners were sorted and the small ship set to warp out of their present location. End result being the scout ship had a heading entered for Earth and a small number of prisoners taken back aboard. The ones that remained on board the Taggeden were summarily sedated and locked away. Five hours later. The little scout ship went back to warp, its course set for earth. The bridge crew thought it odd that the captain had ordered it, but didn't say anything.

Two hours after the scout ship had been sent on its way, there was a hail.

"KDF Taggeden- Vulkahnsu T"Khel . Whats your status?"

"T'Khell. We are in the green. We had to dispose of a leech, will be ready to dock at your convenience."

Soval who was on board T'Khell felt himself tense up. Looking at the captain, he noted he was also becoming tight. Trading looks, the Captain then spoke up.

Taggeden have we a situation?" He asked.

"Affirmative. Enterprise has been baited. We may have to amend our little surprise."  
"Received. We'll be at your location in a half hour. T'Kehll out."

The captain turned and moved to the door of his ready room, indicating Soval follow. Entering the ready room, they faced each other, but didn't say anything for a moment. Finally the captain spoke. "OSU, this complicates things tremendously. We were hoping to take the Enterprise under tow to Kitittan to refit it for our needs."

"And now that option my be off the table. I understand Captain." Soval replied. "All may not be lost just yet if we can determine what the type of tracking is involved. We may be able to defeat it and still take it under our control."

The Captain nodded. But Soval sensed something was still bothering him. Neither spoke for a short while. Pondering what to say next.

"I have to ask Ambassador what was next on our needful things. We may end up leaving Enterprise for a while longer. If we still intend to salvage more off of her or take the whole ship back to our home. Which would have made more sense, despite the tracking software that confounds our best hackers and seems to use the entire ship as a hard drive."

"Our next objective would be to attempt another clandestine run to earth and retrieve a select group of people and items. We already have V'Shar in place attempting to bring this mission to fruition. And it will be the more hazardous since we may have disturbed them with the mass beam outs. How ever, on the subject of bringing Enterprise to out new home in one piece, that is off the table for now. Our purpose here was to allow a team to work though the systems and isolate select areas of the ship, and if we still could not defeat the transponder/recorder, then leave it as a memorial for them to re-discover."

"When we dock with the Taggeden, we'll ascertain what he's found, then see what he's done about it. If the Enterprise has been tagged, then they would leave a small ship to monitor events. If he has done something with that ship we'll see what he's accomplished. That's all we can do for now Ambassodor."

Soval nodded then sat down. "Most disturbing if we have Star Fleet vessels this far out."

"OSU, I didn't see another ship or wreckage near his location. I suspect they pre loaded a course and sent it on its way. My Science officer is already looking for a warp trail, I have a very uneasy assumption that it was sent towards earth. Taggeden's captain is human I know, but he should not have acted so rashly."

"Indeed Captain. My concern would be what coordinates he sent it to. If that ship comes out of warp in the atmosphere, it would be a disaster too devastating even for us to contemplate. It pains me to say this but we may have to be penetrating with our inquiry."

"What was he thinking? We could have easily used that ship."

"I have been in the presence of humans for over thirty years Captain and many of their decisions may appear illogical, but until we get Taggedens answer. We'll just be pondering the illogic of another human. It may work in our favor."

Soval's answer had the Vulcan Captain frown, but he nodded in agreement. Returning to the bridge. They took up their stations and and watched their approach to the smaller vessel's location. Thirty minutes later, they matched course with Taggeden and after docking. Taggeden's captain came aboard. Meeting Soval and the captain of the T'Kahl, began to brief them.

"We came out of warp but were out of sensor range of the Starfleet scout ship, when we observed it in a cluster of asteroids. We went ahead went to quick quiet, but realized we could overwhelm them, went ahead and waped in behind them and beamed out the crew, anesthetized them and dug into the computers. Our Vulkahnsu detachment probed them crew members and the ones we have held in our cargo bay had something of value because they specified keeping them. The rest we kept knocked out, beamed them back aboard their ship and preset a course for earth."

Taking out a data chip. He handed it to the first officer who entered it into the desk top niche. The monitor showed a course laid out from their location to Earth. The view cut over to a close of earth showing where it would come out of warp. Shortly after entering earth's atmosphere, it would traverse the the earth in a east- southeast direction before impacting against Mt Rainier. Soval studied the point of impact, taking into account the trajectory, and couldn't help but be impressed. He turned to the young Captain.

"I cannot help but be impressed Captain Horn. Not only are you going to generate a massive rock and mudflow that will be massive enough to neutralize Seattle to Olympia, but you will have an impact plume that will reach all the way to Hinkle-Hermiston. I'm curious as to why you chose this course of action. In essence. You have just fired an opening shot to a war that we are barely able to fight at the present time. May I question your logic on this?"

Said captain didn't even bat an eye when he gave his answer.

"Terra Prime's founders originated from the Seattle area. Many of their members are from there. And that region is a major hotbed for extremist activity when it comes to racial violence. It is also one of the major suppliers for ship components as well as a military strong point for Earthgov."

"And by knocking a hole in a major planetary landmark you hope to give a message to these abominations to your species?" Soval asked pointedly. When Captain Horn nodded. Soval continued. "Has it occurred to you the significance of our present location? We are fifteen degrees off a direct line access between Earth and Kitittan. If they are able to recover enough. Someone is going to do some detective work and find not only our little memorial that is whats left of Enterprise, but from where we are right now, Kitittan just barely is a blip on even our sensors. I would consider carefully that you may have caused a major distraction in our plans."  
"In what way Sir." Captain Horn asked. A little uncertain.

"Besides thinking as a Romulan would. I would surmise you have little respect for your flag officer at Kitittan. His sons families live in that region. As well as fifty other individuals and their families, families we were committed to retrieving." Captain Horn started to look a little green. He had plainly not considered the retrieval operations. Soval and Captain V'Tenn simply sat there and watched their subject consider what he was going to say next.

"The scout ship is programmed to proceed at warp two, so there should be time to do whats necessary Sir." He finally volunteered.

Soval and V'Tenn looked at each other then back Horn. "We will barely have time. I hope Sir that you consider the loss of life that results when that little fire cracker as you would refer to this goes off. Lives of people who may not have an affiliation to Terra Prime, but despite Terra Prime, still have their lives to live. We will notify our forces on Terra to step up their efforts, but in the future, you need to clear this type of action with your chain of command."\

Captain Horn tried to protest but was cut off by Captain V'Tenn. "Out here Captain. We are peers. And there is no shame in admitting to succumbing to faulty logic. But I have to point out that this decision should have been presented to Admiral Forrest and the President. I hope my colleagues father by law will be more understanding than we are trying to be."

"I honestly hope so Sir. If I may add. There is a peripheral side effect to this impact. And I would be remiss if I didn't tell you."

Soval nodded for him to go on. And Captain Horn continued. "There will be a significant amount of dust and debris genrerated by this impact. It will trigger a phenomenon reminiscent of what we had referred to as a nuclear winter. They still raise crops the good old fashioned way, so this act will put a serious dent in their growing season."

"We are aware of that. We are also aware that many of their food exports are coming from Centauri and Ptelemenon. How will this put a dent in our campaign when they have the means to feed their people?"

"It should also be mentioned here Sirs that their actions have stirred up some wrath. So since they poked the bear, they are going to feel the claws."

Soval closed his eyes. Taking a moment before replying to this witty observation.

"We are in a very precarious position, and you may have complicated it. That is all I will say. Captain V'Tenn was placed in charge by Admiral Forrest's request. This decision should have been made by the both of them. Your choice to neutralize the scout ship is not being questioned. Only your actions to put that ship in a collision course with our newly established enemy is what has put you in jeopardy. We will not judge you for it is not our place at this time. We are asking this time to allow us to have a say in this serious of action.'

Soval stopped speaking then said out loud. "We have no choice but to notify the other ships to move up their schedules and notify the Admiral."

Both Captains nodded. Soval regarded the human captain. "You will also notify the Admiral and pray that he will be understanding of your rash action.

Captain Horn nodded. Plainly nervous at the ramifications.

Never taking his gaze off Captain Horn. "You may actually be able to develop some logic from this."


	9. Amanda Cole

Follow up to last entry. It is now nine days after I entered that journal entry and we are currently under lock down. Two says after arriving at Risa, 2 Andorian ships had warped in and bracketed Enterprise. Shortly afterward, a Vulcan cruiser had come up behind, went to weapons hot, ordering us to stand down. We never had a chance to defend ourselves. No sooner had the red alert sounded when several assault teams had beamed in at key points of the ship. They must have used an anesthesine gas in the air filtration system to fell the crew. I awoke some time later in cargo bay 3 laying on a mat amongst the female complement of the crew. We were all in restraints and were left in our skivvy's. Shorts, tees and socks. I was pissed too say the least, when I struggled against my bonds. I was stopped by a hand coming to rest on my shoulder and I had looked up into the eyes of both Tripp and T'Pol both. I'd stopped struggling and demanded why we were being treated this way. Tripp looked at me steady, then said if I was willing to put a rain check on the whoop-ass, they'd cut me loose. I nodded, so they stood me up and cut the bands off me wrist's and ankles. While they were cutting me loose. A Vulcan soldier who had been keeping an eye on things had come up and handed me a quart bottle of water and told me to drink. He said I'd been unconscious for three days and I believed it when I realized I was very thirsty and made short work of it.

"Why did they take our uniforms?, and what's going to happen Tripp?" I finally got out after getting my breathe back from drinking so much so quick.

"That was done as a security measure from the Vulcans. When they kept finding all matter of electronic devices that were not regulation or personal they decided to streamline things. I hate to say it Amanda, but for the next few hours, you and the rest of the crew are to be considered enemy combatants until we get this sorted."

Tripp's answer hadn't surprised me , but T'Pol's comment did.

"Until the V'Shar finish rooting out the "shadow's", those that had been ejecting your crew. You may find this disconcerting, but everyone in this bay has been forcibly melded. That has been why you'd been unconscious. It aids the mind to settle. So for now just lay back and relax, you might get dizzy when you try to stand or walk to let you know when they're ready it shouldn't be too much longer."

With these words Tripp put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently, took the canteen. Rose to his feet and made his way to the refreshment table. Still seated. I turned and looked at T'Pol who still knelt beside me.

Where is Captain Archer T'Pol?" I finally asked.

"He's been sequestered with the officers . We will know the outcome shortly. That is all I can share, so for the next three hours. Rest.

She got up and moved away from me to join Tripp who was leaning against the table by the door looking around the bay. I noted that neither were wearing Starfleet uniforms. Both were wearing brown trousers, black tees and brown jackets and the insignia on the left shoulder wasn't familiar to me. I went ahead and took in what else was on the cargo bay. It looked like the entire female complement of Enterprise's crew had been packed into this bay. Like me, all were wearing shorts, tees, and sandals. Everyone was sitting on a thick mat and others we're moving around. A few here and there were laying down or sleeping and it was quiet. No one looked groggy. They all seem to be waiting. Thankfully no one seemed worried. I lay back down and close my eyes wondering if this was an answer to prayer. A few days ago I was worried about getting spaced. Now it looked like a chance of hope at this time I faded off to sleep knowing we were going to be here a while.

I was awakened a few hours later by Hoshi. In her hand, she carried one of the same type of uniforms that Tripp, T'Pol and now Hoshi was wearing, and asked me to put it on. After getting dressed. I stood up and looked around. Hoshi had stood waiting and when I joined her she touch my arm and asked me to follow. Looking around as we headed toward the entrance of the bay I noticed that half the women were gone, others are being awakened and told to dress, and themselves would be led out. We left the bay into the corridor, Shortly to arrive at my quarters. Hoshi led me in and we sat down. She took the desk chair while I sat on the bunk.

"I'll make this quick Amanda. You may not like what's happening next but as of now. None of us are ever going home again. All that time melding with every member of the crew finally yielded some results. We had nine individuals from that last rotation whose job other than being crew was to weed out individuals who wouldn't measure up to what Starfleet required. it looks like the Vulcans got to us and just in time because these nine were to disable the ship in deep space and systematically liquidate the crew. They had found enough to convince them that we would never follow the Geneva Directives. To them, we were simply too friendly to aliens. In fact they have a second ship enroute right now with enough people to manage skeleton crew to take Enterprise back. We would've been spaced."

She stopped to let that sink in as she watched me. I couldn't help but be saddened that it come to this.

 **Three Days Later:**

"Amanda we know this is been devastating for you and everyone else from Enterprise, but what we have to do next will be needed."

The voice of major Moore. Her Co got through musings.

"You think I don't know that Sir. This is been eating at me ever since Hoshi told me. It's been three days since they freed us And they won't tell us anything. And I don't like the idea of being sacrificed or done away with because of some mad man's fantasy."

"It's been hard on all of us I agree. But we will concentrate on our mission. This will be our last time in this uniform and it will leave a black mark on our peers. When we finish, it will be less people for these deviants to poison."

Major Moore 's statement caught Amanda by surprise and she gave him her undivided attention. Major Moore noticed a change in her demeanor as he started his brief. Beside him. The Vulcan Sorak observed the goings-on. The brief was short. But in effect, Amanda and five other Maco would be transferred to a Vulcan cruiser. T'Khall? With Sorak and transported to outside Sol system where they would receive more specific instruction on their objectives . This would be the final set of missions to retrieve people on items after this set of hits. All units would be recalled back to "the Black". Disappearing so to speak. According to Sorak, the system they were relocating to was undocumented and unknown to Earth. Hearing that. Amanda became a bit pessimistic. Major Moore completed his brief and told everyone to go down for a rest. He looked at Amanda and asked her to wait. She answered with a nod. After the other four Maco left leaving her with Sorak and the Major. Looking at her straight on. He asked.

"I know this is been hard on you, there is no shame in being honest, if you want to go on to resettle. I'll understand."

His words had Amanda bristle.

"After 14 months wondering whether I was going to disappear because of some fantastical idea put up at Geneva, then because I'm a member of a morally polluted crew."

She shut up.

"You're upset. I know. Why not go see your family? Your reaction is the very reason I want to ask you to bow out. You need to get grounded."

I would love to Sir. But I don't even know where here is. We've been sequestered on this boat, fed bad news, who wouldn't be in a bad mood?"

Moore nodded at her statement and held her gaze as gently raised an arm laying his hand on her shoulder.

"There is a third option if you want to consider it."

He suggested. He glanced over at Sorak and gave him a nod. Sorak returned it, looked at Amanda and asked to speak with her alone. She considered a moment, then agreed.

Half an hour later. Amanda stood in front of one of the main windows in the ships observation lounge. Outside she watched the weird light show that was warp space flicker by. After her acting commander had dismissed her. Putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze, nodding at Sorak then leaving them. Sorak then had escorted Amanda to the lounge and asked her to wait stating that he had to call three others that would be briefed with her at the same time. She had been standing there 15 minutes or so watching the light show when she heard the door. Turning she watched Sorak enter with three other human females. Taking their seats at the conference table. Amanda moved to join them. And gave her attention to the newcomers. The 3 also regarding her. All were dressed in the tan uniform that had been issued to everyone.

"So did you three come from Enterprise?" She finally asked.

"I'm from new Berlin." Answered the petite brunette at the end of the table.

"I came from Ptelememnon." the slightly taller lady to the first speakers left. Her light brown curls had blonde highlights. The third woman spoke up.

"I am from North Western Oklahoma. This is my first trip into space."

Amanda's brows rose at that. But replied I am Amanda Cole, I'm from Florida. And I was assigned to the Enterprise. And like you I am curious as to why we're here."  
And with that. All three turned their attention to Sorak. He had taken a seat at the end of the table. And had watched the interaction between the four women. When they had turn your attention to him. He nodded. Then began.

"All four of you were snatched out of harms way, and now you have the opportunity to begin anew. We are requesting this of you because when you've been melded. We discovered some of the earth people would prove receptive to being a bond mate. Both male and female. I would like to present this opportunity to pursue if you desire. There is no pressure in this request and it is not being taken lightly. I can tell you ladies that when a Vulcan male is bonded to a female. He cherishes her and her alone. He will know no other. And this devotion is lifelong. You were chosen because you have qualities that are very desirable in a telsu. I have finished presenting this opportunity to you, and I'm not involved in any manner of being a matchmaker. In finishing. I encourage you to please consider this as you go to your new home. And as you reestablish your lives it will not be withdrawn. He was interrupted by the Oklahoma girl.

"Sir. If you're thinking of painting up the role of women as nothing more than a glorified breeder and bottle washer, then I must respectfully decline. I want to do something else besides rut in the garden, nurse kids and look prim and proper at church and treated as a doormat the rest of the week. Banned from speaking my mind as well."  
Amanda hid a grin. That girl really hit the nail on the head. A thought shared by the other two if those faint smirks were any indication. Sorak sat there a moment. Clearly stumped. Looking around at all four women. He finally asked.

"Do most human males think so little of you? Is this acceptable behavior in your old Society? In Vulcan relationships, It is not unusual for both spouses to pursue their own interests, which would also be their professions. Child rearing would be decided between the two. But I can assure you. The relationship would be equitable compared to a human bonding." He stopped speaking. Still dividing his attention between them. Amanda sat there watching him thoughtfully.


	10. Geneva

**Below is the speech given by United Earth Secretary General Thorin Brush to the World Assembly at Geneva. December 15, 2157 reflecting the status of Earth's stance towards the allied worlds in the Alpha Quadrant.**

* * *

 _"On December 15, 2157, it was with great pleasure and deeply reflecting our pride as a species that the instrument here after known as the Geneva Directives had been drafted and enacted. This same day, orders have been issued to all law enforcement bodies to search out, apprehend and detain, and if necessary. Dispose of those discovered to not be compliant with the spirit and letter of our new society's directives. As a species. We have a responsibility to maintain our purity, both genetically and ideologically. For well nigh onto a century, we had been the pawns of the Vulcans despite the so called promises of aid, they had consistently frustrated us, held us back in our quest to forge our own path to the stars. Worse yet. Their promise of protection became a hollow mockery when we inevitably came under attack by another interstellar race referred to as the Xindi._

 _It has come the time for us to step up and clean house and declare to the universe that it is us who are born to rule. We have a manifest destiny to purge the unclean from our ranks as we would a cancer from our bodies. To take our rule to the stars. It is mans ideas, laws and resolve. To rule and subjugate those lesser than our selves. We shall take our place as lords of this, our home and all worlds we lay claim to._

 _It has come to our attention, and no explanation can be given for the sudden disappearance of a significant portion of our population. It is confidently known that all had been known to have ties with non-human entities and their influence. Good riddance. There are still many who harbor a preference for alien influence to which their end will be handled as decisively as possible._

 _Citizens. Please join us in our mission to make our world the leader we were predestined to become. Thank You."_

* * *

 **Address broadcast 1600 hrs Zulu, local time. By 2000 hrs, the worlds of Vulcana Rheagar, Andor, Teller Prime and Kitittan had declared war on Terra of Sol. By 0001, December 16, 2157. Nine earth star ships were discovered to have went missing. December 28, 2157. The Star fleet scout ship Pele came out of warp, impacted the atmosphere, ultimately colliding with Mt Rainier. The resulting explosion and slides destroyed a significant portion of the Puget Sound region.. An area running from Olympia to Everett had been buried under tons of rock. A resulting dust cloud had been shot up into the atmosphere and had been carried east by the prevailing winds all the way beyond Yellowstone, creating a nuclear winter. There was no explanation for the solar flare that erupted approximately 9 minutes after Pele's impact, which enveloped the earth knocking out satellites and sending all able ships to warp out to the edge of the system until the Sun could settle. It became a very bad time to be on earth**


	11. Rough Day for All

"What the hell do you mean? Are you saying what I think you're meaning? Ambassador. Did this man knowingly and willfully order an attack on earth? "

Soval let out a long sigh. Seated to the left of V'Tenn, in the T'Kahl's ready room. Although he still appeared unflappable, he was not really looking forward to having this conversation with his friend.

"As well you know we are simply reporting our activities and all that is transpired out here as we've conducted evacuations and raids on earth. The commander of the Taggeden had relayed that he had found a scout ship hiding in the vicinity of where the Enterprise had been left. He was able to immobilize same said ship, conducted Intel on it's systems and crew. And, unfortunately, yes he pre-programmed the ship to go to warp headed in the direction of Earth. We were is stunned and angry as you are now and put him to task on his actions. We inquired as to his motivations. What we were able to determine was it was simple revenge. He did not act impulsively in this. If more needs to be determined or discovered. It should be you sir."

Captain V'Tenn joined in.

"It appears admiral that it was carried out on an impulsive whim, not quite logical but perhaps effective. We were able to extract all the targets out of the target area in question. But the damage and loss of life was horrific. We were able to put teams down in there to assess the damage. But this is definitely an act of war. While our respective worlds have officially declared war on your former home world. This act here is the first shot fired. Our investigators are still trying to determine what caused the solar flare that engulfed part of the planet shortly after the scout ship Pele had impacted Mount Rainier. We will be able to provide an answer for that in a few more days time. Preliminary suggests a ship attempted to go to warp less than 20 million km from the surface of the sun. A slingshot effect that is not advisable even in the best of circumstances on warp capable starships. If that is what the case is, then Admiral, it appears that Captain Horn had an accomplice on another ship who affected that event. We await your orders on what to do with the commander of the Taggeden."

"For right now. We shouldn't relieve him. Just have him remain on picket duty. And at the earliest opportunity have him brought back to Kitittan. I don't understand why he did what he did when he did. He should at least account for his reasons why he did not inform us of his actions before he enacted them. Soval, V'Tenn. All I can say for now is carry-on with what you're doing, keep me apprised and watch that captain closely. Ambassador I do have good news for you. It seems we have at least nine successful conceptions. Congratulations."

Soval's expression didn't change but everyone could tell that he was pleased with the news. Ambassador and Captain nodded at Admiral Forrest's words and then cut the connection. Aboard the T'Kahl, the mood was a bit somber. Neither one wanted the job of informing captain Horn that he was now under watch or suspicion. Summoning other crew to outline the next stages of their operation. At base ops back on Kitittan. Admiral Forrest sat down on the front of his desk, put his head in his hands and sighed. Beside him where he had been standing just outside of the video pick up. President Mycroft stood regarding his friend for a moment before commenting.

"It seems some people are a little bit impatient to just get this little party started. So what do you recommend Mr. President? He's put me in a very bad position. While hostilities were inevitable we all understood that. Wouldn't it have made sense to have had included the chain of command in on this? I'm not saying this to feel left out . I'm saying this was a moment where he could've use the guidance and at least deferred to us."

"Yes Max well he should've most definitely but this may have been a fortuitous time."

Admiral Forrest raised his head and looked over at the President. Waited for an answer and he wasn't disappointed.

"It would seem this would have sent a message that we mean business and we will not tolerate bullying, despotic behavior of any kind. Not even on our home world. It most definitely will knock holes in their belief that they are the chosen race despite evidence to the contrary. We've demonstrated that we will fight and we will put things to rights."

"Well and good Mr. President. But that's not the only thing I'm upset about with this incident. It all comes back down to command and control. While we depend upon the jurisprudence of our commanders to act in the absence of orders, they're also supposed to act in the best interests of our people and leaders. Right now we are not even near ready to carry on a protracted war. Yes it has been demonstrated that Terra Prime has been systematically gearing up for a war footing. They still have the arsenal and resources of Earth and our collective colonies. We simply have the goodwill promises and tentative assistance of the surrounding worlds. While that may be appreciated in the short term. For the long term we have to be able to stand on our own. And we are nowhere near that."

Both men fell silent afterwards, considering what next to say. They had met there early that morning in Maxwel's office for the regular meeting. Towards the end. The call from the T'Kahl had come in. The news had not been good when they were informed of Captain Horn's actions. The data burst that had accompanied the deep space call, hile it showed good news in the retrieval of people and goods needed for the planets and future well-being the actions of Captain Horn of the Taggeden did not bode well for the near future. The solar flare was the biggest surprise. Telemetry from outline ships showed the third of the planet had been affected. Dozens of ships had been damaged, to say nothing of the orbital shipyards and communication satellites. In short it was a mess in the immediate vicinity of planet Earth. The plume from the flare had reached almost into the moons orbit, scorching part of the earths atmosphere. Space installations further out in the system had been affected. All inbound shipping had been affected adversely. The only active colony in Sol System was currently Utopia Planetia on Mars. Jupiter station had not been affected along with several other stations further out in the system. However, it was a very bad day to be in earths orbit.

"This is a hell of a surprise to come back to work on. At least I got my family back and at least the rest of the children will be home soon."

"That should be very encouraging Maxwell. I'm looking forward to meeting them, specially that granddaughter of yours. Oh. What's her name? Katherine?" Max nodded.

"She's quite the young lady being an only child but thats soon to change and I'm just wondering how she's going to handle it."

Mycroft chuckled.

"Like a big sister that's what."

His response bringing a grin to the admiral's face.

"So far that's all we have for now. I'll let you know how things go with this captain, but we should be able to move on with the next phase."

"And would you please tell me what is next?"

"So far our mission had been to retrieve as many people as possible. Along with whatever supplies we we felt was necessary to work in secret for far longer than what we've even revealed to you. The next phase will be essentially establishing our foothold here. All we are at the moment is a bare-bones colony with just basic assistance for the people we have. Infrastructure is being put in place as we speak as fast as we can. Services are lagging a little behind but they are getting established. As a world and having to take so many people so fast, so soon with bare essentials that can be daunting to say the least if not impossible. That's why I said we are not even ready for a war. We lose the ships we have. We're stuck. We don't even have the infra structure to maintain them. so I hope you understand just exactly where things are Mr. President."

President Mycroft did not speaking. Looking down with his arms crossed in front of him, appearing deep in thought.

"I understand too well Max, and like you I was hoping we could just quietly sneak off into the night, build a place of strength that no one could knock down and overwhelm us. Unfortunately that's not to be. You've trusted me with this presidency and I am trusting you with the military side of things. If we can make both sides work. I'd say half the fights done. So if this is all for now right?"

"It is for now will be having dinner guests later this week, you're welcome to come, so other than that let's get back to the slave mill."

President Mycroft chuckled, slapped Maxwell's back, then turned to go. Soon as the door close behind him. Maxwell went around and sat behind his desk, picked up a padd and started working. Contacting base-ops. He put in a call to the Taggeden. He was answered 15 minutes later. And the face of a very nervous ships captain stared back at him through the monitor. "Captain Horn. I understand you exercised a little bit of initiative that should've been fielded through me or Captain V'Tenn. So I have to humbly inquire what the hell were you thinking. I didn't have a problem with you, commandeering that ship. Or detaining the crew that you had. But at what I would like to know is why did you send it to warp back to earth and why did you do it with the express intention of doing some damage?" Horn made to answer, but Maxwell was not done yet.

"I'd also like to know if you had some motivation for revenge with this action. Don't worry I have a full report of the results of that little catastrophe that you engineered and yes it is impressive and yes it most definitely got the point across. What I would like to know. Sir. Is why didn't you field it through me or Captain V'Tenn."

"Sir. I have no reasons for vengeance if that's what you want to know. I simply did it for the simple reason or logic that a terrorist would apply. Making our point known that we are not to be messed with. I'm not saying that simply because we are building a new world and marking our turf. I'm saying it as a human being who does not like people dictating how we live our lives, what to believe, how to believe or think. As for where the point of impact was. It was completely by design. Historically. Terra Prime originated in the Seattle area and unfortunately while Starfleet has a major presence there, there are quite a few individuals in power and positions of trust that are congregated in that area who are sympathetic to the goals of Terra Prime. Believe it or not Sir . I was one of the investigators looking into Terra Prime before I was forced to flee and go underground. I was able to get my family out and some friends who had no stake in any of this but many ended up leaving spouses, children and friends behind, who are no longer alive because of these little boys in short pants. While by myself, I could not have stressed a larger point towards Terra Prime. I felt I had the means to do something about it and the opportunity presented itself. I apologize for not including my chain of command in on this. It was a situation I had to act quickly. Beyond that I have no excuse so am I relieved of duty Sir?"

Max regarded the captain on his video screen monitor. Didn't say anything just locked eyes with him. Letting the silence do the work, that yelling and screaming would never accomplish. Glancing down at his pad a moment he made a few adjustments to it. Then raising his eyes back up to the monitor. He asked him.  
"This completely depends upon you Captain. It all depends upon you. I gave you a massive amount of trust to keep a clear head and govern that ship while in the service of keeping this world, and sector safe. I am not going to overlook this Captain. What you did was very foolish, and I'm not going to ask whether you're going to consider doing something equally stupid as a Captain. You have a lot of leeway as a Captain. However I am depending upon you to act in the absence of orders, to accomplish whatever mission is placed in front of you. Any act of aggression towards an enemy and trust me Terra of Sol is now classified as an enemy. I am simply asking if you have an any opportunity like this come up again you contact us. At least keep us in the loop. That is what I am asking. Can you do that captain?  
He finished speaking, then just sat there and regarded his subordinate. Regarding him allowing the man to think so he simply sat there and waited for his answer. Finally. Captain Horn gave him a nod and said

"Yes Sir, I can do that. It seems like some things you shouldn't be in a hurry or desperate about. I'll do my best Sir."

Max still sat there. And continued to regard him a while longer before he nodded and then asked.

"They reported that you had detained Starfleet crewmen. Can you give me a report on what the melders found, because I do know you have a Vulcan contingent on that ship, so they found something of value if the V'Shar are interested."  
Captain Horn considered a moment. Then nodded. and replied.

"Most of the V'Shar agents didn't reveal everything that they found but they found enough that warrants concern. As soon as I can get relief patrol here or we come back to resupply. I will deliver them. Unless you send us a resupply to keep us out here a while longer. But I guess if you want to know the whole story, you'll have to ask the commander of the Vulcan team. Suffice to say there was enough to warrant some concern, apparently they have some kind of plan in the works as soon as they got things consolidated on earth. For now. It's CRYPT-SEC. Sir."

Max dropped his eyes to the desktop or just one of the monitor and thought a while. Without looking at the screen he asked.

"What is your patrol plan at this time captain?"

"Sir. Our orders were to shadow Enterprise and work a wide pattern between Earth and Kitittan. Also to engage or shadow any Earthgov or Starfleet vessels. So far our mission calls for us to pull security while the heavy hitters are working in and around Earth. Beyond that we didn't much guidance using our own discretion. There are five of our vessels doing picket duty."

"We'll send a ship your way in the near future. We don't have too much available at this time since one of those items that we were supposed to raid or steal was anti-matter and deep space technology in order to keep our ships afloat. Now you see why that dumb shit stunt you pulled threw a monkey wrench into some of our plans? Yeah there's that technology available at Jupiter Station. But the advanced stuff that we'd hoped to get our hands on and we were working towards acquiring was at the Renton General Dynamics plant, which by now is under at least 30 feet of rock rubble. So while this setback has worked in our favor in some ways. It's also set us back. So you see the value of keeping your chain of command in the loop? Don't let it happen again."

Captain David Horn, commander of the Taggeden. Couldn't have looked any more sheepish and guilty than in that moment he had to look Admiral Forrest in the eye. Acknowledging the admiral, he went ahead and signed off. Admiral Forrest went ahead and finished whatever business he had for the day. It being a generous size workload, having spent those few days out there on an inbound ship with this family. But he eventually made it home. Soon as he got through the door he was greeted by the petite form of Katherine who he enveloped in a hug. He saw Genie reclining on the couch still perusing the journal and making good on her promise to Soval. Beside her was a large sketchbook. Abigail was nowhere to be seen. Katherine telling him that she had gone down to the market to see what was available for food, and to just get out of the house.

Sol-Heln at this time was the largest settlement of the fledgling community. Stretching across the plateau from the edge of base-ops towards the rolling hills to the south. For now the buildings were those low quonsett types. An imaginative, but efficient shelter for this type of community. To the southeast could be seen a settlement under construction. To the north was a large lake. There were plans for several outlying communities and no provision was being made to keep the different races separated. For now things seem to be going well and getting the community established and underway. Just west of base ops. On the outskirts of the airstrip. A light industrial district had been established and was operating quite nicely with provision being made to establish heavy industry off towards the western plains. For the most part it took all of a week to get everyone off the Vulcan ship and settled in a home. The inbound ECS ships would be in shortly, the closest one being three weeks out and already cargo was prepared for loading. You could almost say it was a miracle that this place was found and established, but amazingly, at least for Admiral Forrest and others in the know. It was a wonder that this world had been so overlooked being so close to earth.


	12. Chapter 12: Harold Avery

Harold Avery sat at the counter of his favorite coffee shop with several of his coworkers, enjoying the morning flow for the main gate of the plan opened for change of shift. After buying his coffee he and five others sat at a corner table next to the window. He was soon immersed in the morning gossip. The usual gossip concerning folks activities for the weekend, the new production contract that had been made official last week. Half the plant would be reconfigured to start producing components for the three new NX class ships coming off the drawing boards, whose daughter had got in trouble, whose son was leaving for Maco training.  
Somethings never changed. He leaned back and let the conversation play out around him. He only a month left before he joined the group rotating space side to Utopia Planetia. So this moment was one of the times he wanted to remember. Checking the wall chrono. It was 0715. 10 minutes before they had to be at the gate.  
"See you at the gates." He commented as he rose to his feet. His coworkers acknowledged him as they also snagged up their coffee and snacks to join him. Walking out the door. They turned left and headed down the street making their way down the hill. They could look across the plant and see the 405 was still jammed with ground vehicles. While the skyway above was thicker still with flitters of all sizes. Beyond the skyway, the shoulder of East Hill provided shade in the early morning, blocking the morning sun leaving the area with a slight chill..  
However there was no reason for the extra brightness that seem to have occurred. As they kept walking, they looked around and at each other, then their attention shot to the south.  
A meteor like object streaking across the sky. Eerily quiet as it went across their field of view. It's course in a south-easterly direction and coming in low. Growing brighter as it moved further east. It disappeared from view, leaving Herald and his friends wondering what was happening. Resuming their walk to the remaining block before the Plant entrance. They were ill prepared for the deep rumbling vibration that seemed to permeate the air and ground. The next instant, they were swept off their feet as a shockwave ripped through. Stunned.. They lay there a moment. Looking around at the devastation. Windows and portions of building walls were smashed. They could hear the crunch of vehicles on the 405 as drivers lost control and started stacking up in a massive chain reaction wreck. The flitters in the skyway were more fortunate. Able to evade each other as automatic guidance systems overrode manual commands.  
Harold got shakily to his feet and looked around. Everyone in his group was stunned as everyone took in the scene all around. They quickly made their way to the gate, where they were passed through by the equally stunned guards. Making their way to their stations. They were stopped by a chiming sound on their comma. A message saying all able folk were to head to the nearest break room. Moving a little quicker now. The six men reached the destination soon, joining other individuals. Harold was about to step through the door, when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He was about to turn to look at who was stopping him when he disappeared in the light of a transporter affect. Surprisingly. No one in the break room noticed his disappearance. They did notice the faint rumbling that had started. Coming as a heavy vibration through the floor.  
By 0725, everything disappeared under a torrent of rock has a massive Lahar swept in from the south. Anyone in a flitter flying along the route of the former skyway would have been forced to gain seventy meters in altitude while still trying to avoid the otherwise heavy air traffic. As the skyway's transponder net was wrecked. The skies brightness then intensified to the east, then communications net works went dead.  
High above the wreckage. Several security flitters hovered as the crews took in the over all scene. Where there had been a bustling city and heavy industry is now a flowing river of rock and boulders with a sky flouresced so bright, no one could see normally. Then their controls started to short out as an EMP hit. Many were able to land on what was still remaining of East Hill, but they would be helpless to do anything with their equipment damaged and no communications. Everyone was later to discover that a hijacked Federation ship had been flown into Mount Rainier, as it's warp core breached. Followed by a solar flare that had crippled all planet wide communications.  
Harold wouldn't be aware of any of this for several days. He would wake up in the cargo bay of a ship orbiting behind Uranus with a few hundred other individuals. Everyone looking as confused as him. He woke up and was surprised to find his niece smiling at him at his cot side.  
Ensign Karen Avery helped her uncle to sit up, and then handed him a large canteen full of water.  
"Karen? What's happened?" He was finally able to ask. Only for her to tell him it was all right, and he would be briefed. He noticed that her uniform was different. But made no comment. Being a veteran himself, he understood what that meant and settled for catching up with his young nieces life.


End file.
